Words mean nothing
by PoisonbyKoolaid
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to shut her up. ONESHOT. TRORY


Title: Words Mean Nothing

Summary: When you can't get your point across... find a different way to do things. ONE SHOT. TRORY

A/N: Okay... I admit the title goes against my whole system of beliefs (words can solve basically anything.

Anywhoooo... Chilton days here we come.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I write for funnnn.

* * *

"Stupid locker!" She hissed and gave it a swift right where it... er... would have hurt had it been a living breathing thing. She'd needed a new approach. "Come on. Be a good locker for me."

"Sweet talking the locker, Mary?" She stood up straight and she could feel his closeness.

"No. Just trying to get it open. It hates me." Tristan reached over her shoulder and his open palm hit the cool metal. It then popped open. "Evil." Rory muttered under her breath and dug in her locker for her books.

"You know Mary, most would say thank you. It's cool if you want to say it in a different way." His voice was deep and it sent a shockwave through her body. She turned to walk away and found him standing close still, blocking her pathway.

"Move. Now." Her eyes betrayed her voice.

"Your a caveman now. Me. Want. You. Now." He leered one hand resting against the lockers next to her head. The other resting on her hip.

"Tristan.I swear if you don't move I'll give you a reason never to-" He smirked and her eyes narrowed.

"Making threats now, Mary? If I've read the Chilton handbook correctly that could be cause for suspension." She rolled her eyes.

"You would know. I distinctly remember you being gone for two days for threatening a certain guy named Jason who said hello to me." She looked down and noticed he was traced small circles on an exposed patch of skin. She tried to bursh off the fact that this was a very intimate position and there were a good amount of people staring at the pair.

"He needed to know to stay away from you." Tristan said as a matter of fact. He seemed highly ammused by the whole situation.

"Because...?" Rory dropped her bag on the ground and raised her eyebrows waiting for his answer.

"You are mine." She scoffed and put her hands on his chest to push him away.

"I'm no one's." She stated and pushed slightly. His other hand moved from her hip to the other side of her head.

"Really?" He paused leaning in closing more space between them, "Because, I could have sworn every person in this school think differently. You're mine, Mary. Face the facts." The tone of his voice was filled with something Rory couldn't put her finger on. All she knew was it was becoming hard to breathe around him. Her hands were still resting on his chest and she made one last attempt to push him away as the bell ran.

"Damn it, Tristan. We're going to be late now." A stray piece of her hair had fallen into her face, without thinking he pushed it behind her ear.

"Your really cute when you act like that." She raised her eyebrow at him and shifted her weight again, although she didn't have much room to move. "Like you'd rather be in class than out here with me," She bit her lower lip. She had to admit having all his attention was better than any english class. "And that." She bit her lip again, "You biting your lip, is going to be the death of me.

It's not like she could help it. A giddy smirk came to her face. She was like a five year-old, "Why?" He leaned in and started placing chaste kissing along her neck. He unbuttoned another button on her polo, taking care of the newly exposed skin.

"Because, It's sexy as hell." Her hands balled up the material of his shirt as he found a sensitive spot. She whimpered slightly and hoped her hadn't heard

This did not go unnoticed by Tristan, he proceeded to gently suck on this spot. Rorys hands were now almost fully balled into fists and she had to take a step back to gain balance. Her back connected with her cool locker. He continued his assualt for what seemed like ten minutes, then he moved on to another spot. Tracing his way back up her neck and he was placing kissing along her jawline.

"Really?" She whispered and he pulled away with a look of frustration.

"Yes, really. Now can I get back to my previous engagements?" She shook her head still biting her lip.

"I really don't think this is such a good idea. I mean think about it. You're king of Chilton and a player. I'm a small town girl who's still learning. You don't want me." He shook his head and smirked.

"You think to much, Mary."

"Tristan, you have to understand where I'm coming fro-"

His lips connected with hers and she forgot about anything she was going to say. His hands moved to her hips. Instinctivly, hers moved around his neck. She ran her hands through his soft but styled hair. Her back was now flat against the set of lockers. She tugged on his bottom lip, wanting to taste him fully. He wasn't going to deny her that. Their tongues battled for control as the kiss deepened. Tristans hands began to roam. He found his way under her shirt and laid on hand on her bareskin. The other found her rear. In one swift moment he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around him and she was back against the lockers again.They pulled apart only to get oxygen. She looked around and saw the hallway was still empty.

"Were you expecting an audience?" He said with a chuckle. She shook her head.

"You never know." His forehead connected with hers now. They stared into each other eyes for a few moments.

"So, Where were we?" Tristan asked after a few moments. Rory giggled slightly.

"I think we were about to go to-"

Once again before she got a chance to finish he kissed her again. This time the kiss was more slow and chaste. He was kissing her painfully slowly. His tongue entered her mouth and seemed to explore every part of it. He wanted to remember the way she tasted, he might not get a chance like this again.

Niether teen noticed a pair of feet walking down the hall towards them, "Ahem." The pair broke apart and saw Mr. Charleston standing behind them with a look of disdain on his face. "I trust you two know our policies about P.D.A and getting late to class." Tristan slowly set Rory down and stepped away from her. She almost whimmpered at the loss of contact but the look of shock on Mr. Charlestons face at seeing Rory was enough to spin her bacn into reality, FAST.

"I'll let it slip this time. Don't let it happen again."

He walked off down the hall and both Rory and Tristan had to struggle not to laugh. Rory looked up at Tristan seriously suddenly.

It was as if he could read her mind, "I'll walk you to class and meet you here after school?" She nodded and picked up her bag. He stole it from her quickly, when she went to grab it her interlaced his fingers with hers.

"You know the only reason we got out of that was because of you, right?" She nodded.

"I'm aware and he said it wasn't happening again, so don't go around pushing me up against any-"

"Don't push you up against lockers? But it's so much fun Mary..."

He kissed one last time before walking down the hall to his classroom. Maybe some interruptions were a good thing.


End file.
